Page wide array inkjet printers can provide excellent throughput and print image quality. Many such printers include at least one printbar which can print the entire printable width of a media as the media flows past the printbar. Such printbars often comprise plural dies, each die having print nozzles that emit colorant onto the media during printing, and spanning a portion of the printable width. An alignment procedure may be performed to align the printed output of the various dies, which includes aligning the dies in the direction of the page width in order to achieve optimal image quality.